


I'm always watching you out of the corner of my eye

by shamelesssmut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Relationship, Family Dinner, Incest, Jealousy, Make Up, Secret Relationship, Teasing, a lot of dirty talking actually, angst and feels but there's not really that much angst just sansa being annoyed, dirty talking, robbsa feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: Robb smiled at Margaery and took her hand in his, leaning to kiss it softly before he let it go. He glanced at his mother and from the pleased smile on her face he knew that he was fooling his parents well enough. He had brought Margaery over to spend the weekend with his family and had introduced her as his girlfriend. And she certainly wasn't his girlfriend. Not even close. He had someone else in mind. Someone who was currently sitting across from him, talking to Arya and Bran. She laughed softly at something Bran had said and then pushed her red hair out of her face and Robb let out a quiet breath before he looked away. Feeling like he was getting drunk on simply the sight of her he reminded sane enough to remember that he shouldn’t be caught staring at his sister for too long. Yes, he was talking about his sister.





	1. You're acting as if I'm doing something inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> So more robbsa feels needed to be taken care of and...well this happened. For now the idea is for this to be a two chapter story but we'll see what happens, I guess. I hope that you find it interesting! Enjoy!

Robb smiled at Margaery and took her hand in his, leaning to kiss it softly before he let it go. He glanced at his mother and from the pleased smile on her face he knew that he was fooling his parents well enough. He had brought Margaery over to spend the weekend with his family and had introduced her as his girlfriend. And she certainly wasn't his girlfriend. Not even close. Sure, they had slept together once or twice or a couple of times but that was a long time ago. Whoever have said that friends with benefits never work didn't know anything. It has worked well enough for him at some point with Margaery. None of them wanted anything more to happen between them. It was as easy as that, no complications, no feelings, just some good time when they wanted it. Margaery had decided she didn't need a boyfriend right now because she was too busy with her career and the only men she could tolerate were her brother Loras and his boyfriend Renly. And Robb, occasionally. Robb had told her that he simply didn't want to deal with a relationship. The truth, however, was a little bit different but he couldn't just explain it to her. Even she, free thinking and open to everything, would find it disturbing so he saved it to himself. As he has always done.

His mother has just asked Margaery how the two of them had met and the girl was telling a cute story about how they have met in a bookstore when in fact they had met in a club but that didn't sound good enough for a family story to her so she had warned him that she's changing it along with other things. That was fine with him. After all he wanted his parents to believe that he's dating Margaery and they're extremely happy. That was the only way he could get his mother off his back. He loved her deeply, of course, and he knew that she was just looking after him but for the love of God, he was 25 and living alone in another town even and his mother still somehow continued terrorizing him about finding a girlfriend. So after a long mumbling from her about him not having one he had just objected that he actually do have a girlfriend and he was thinking about bringing her home the next time he came back for the summer. Then his plan was to tell her that the two of them had broken up so the family wouldn't be meeting her after all but his mother was so excited and all and he knew that the only way to really get her to relax and back out a bit was to bring a girl home. No one better than his occasional one night stand Margaery. She was gorgeous, fun, kind, smart and bonus - parents and kids adored her. He was pretty sure that if he was looking for a relationship with someone he'd be really into her but well he wasn't. Not with her. 

He had someone else in mind. Someone who was currently sitting across from him, talking to Arya and Bran. She laughed softly at something Bran had said and then pushed her red hair out of her face and Robb let out a quiet breath before he looked away. Feeling like he was getting drunk on simply the sight of her he reminded sane enough to remember that he shouldn’t be caught staring at his sister for too long. Yes, he was talking about his sister. The sister he couldn't wait to do some not very brotherly things to. He knew that it was wrong but he simply didn't care. He certainly did once. Before he had ever touched her or kissed her, long time ago when they were simply kids, teenagers really, he knew that he shouldn't be feeling that way and he did everything to convince himself that Sansa was just a sister for him and he wanted to kiss her just because it was forbidden and that made it all the more exciting. Then he tried to convince himself that it was just lust, totally his hormones noticing that his sister was gorgeous. But then everything had changed when he had finally kissed her. The moment their lips have touched he didn't care about anything else anymore. He didn't care if it was wrong, he didn't care if he was supposed to be the big brother, who's looking after her in a simply brotherly way. Their first kiss had settled the fire in him free and after that he couldn't help himself but go back to her room every night to steal passionate kisses and touches, he couldn't help but always try to steal sweet kisses whenever they got a couple of minutes alone, he couldn't help but want her and if he was honest with himself he didn't want to.

Robb had spent a good part of his life, knowing that what he was feeling for Sansa wasn't what a brother should feel for his sister. What he felt for Arya was a brotherly love. What he felt for Sansa...That was something entirely different, it wasn't just love, it was being in love with her, adoring her, lusting after her. And he had hidden it, he had tried to get over it so bad and for so long. Then when he had found that that she was feeling the same way, he had stopped trying to push his feelings aside. Of course, they weren't stupid enough to get caught or anything. They were always careful. Getting caught by their parents or siblings would be really bad and they knew that. So Robb didn't have to hide his feelings from Sansa anymore but he still had to hide them from the rest of the world. And right now it looked like that really annoyed his sister.

"So Robb, are you thinking of moving in together?" Sansa asked, raising an eyebrow at him from across the table before she took another bite from her food. She knew very well that there would be no moving in or even a real relationship. She knew that very well. But she didn't exactly like Margaery, which was understandable. There was a bit of history there.

Sansa and Robb had started being more of a brother and sister when they were still both in high school. After that first kiss they have shared there were many more to come and everything seemed like a dream. And of course, just like a dream there was a time to wake up. This time was when Robb left to go to college. He had stayed close to home as close as possible so he could come back home as often as possible to be with her and his family, of course. They were important too. Just...not as important as Sansa. However, Sansa wasn't all too happy with this long distance relationship and Robb was getting frustrated with seeing her only from time to time and barely having time to touch her when he was back because his family was always around. This led to a lot of fights at some point and a lot of irritation from both of them so they decided that they should just go back to being siblings. Like it was so easy to do that, yeah. 

Then Robb had come back home for Christmas and imagine his surprise when he found out that his sister had a boyfriend and he was bringing him over for dinner. And fine, the boy seemed nice and kind and all but Robb hated him with all he had. He couldn't stand him and the way he looked at Sansa, the way he touched her arm and kissed her lightly. So after somehow managing not to kick his ass he decided that he needs to move on. And he had tried. Okay, almost tried. That's when he had met Margaery and they had agreed to be just friends who have sex. It wasn't getting over Sansa but he knew that he'll never get over her, not truly so it was good enough. Then when he went back home she had dumped the boyfriend and they finally made up. 

He knew that she wouldn't like the whole story with Margaery but he had to tell her because he knew that if she finds out somehow she's going to be pissed that he have hidden it. And she definitely wasn't happy with it but she knew that she can't be mad, she had a boyfriend at the time so...It still didn't made her happy that from time to time Robb grabbed coffee with Margaery still. Sansa was a bit of the jealous type even if she wasn't ever going to admit it. And that's why she was so irritated with him right now. She was ever since he had told her that he's bringing Margaery over as his girlfriend. And she knew very well why he's doing it but it still annoyed her how Margaery's hand was on top on Robb's right now.

"Um...I think that it's a little bit early for that. We've been dating for just a while." Robb pointed out. 

Margaery nodded with a smile. "Yes, it's going great as it is. We prefer to take things slow, we don't want to rush into anything." she said.

"That's very nice. Today kids like to rush into everything. I'm glad that you two are taking things slow, enjoying what you have." Ned smiled at them.

"Still, you've been seeing each other for a...How long was it, Robb?" Sansa asked, looking at her brother.

Robb gave her a look and even thought he wasn't 100% sure what Margaery have said earlier when his mother have asked how long it has been since they have actually started dating, (because yes, again he wasn't listening because he was thinking about Sansa), he answered anyways "3 months, San." 

"Wasn't it...4?" Catelyn asked, frowning a bit.

Margaery smiled nervously and looked at Robb. "Honey, your mother is right. It's been 4 months already." she said sweetly but kicked him under the table.

Robb looked at her and gave her a smile after letting out a small 'ough' at the kick. "Oh, yeah, of course. Just time passed by so quickly when we're together." he smiled and leaned to kiss Margaery on the cheek.

"Ugh, can you two stop being all romantic?" Arya sighed loudly. "It's honestly making me sick." 

"Arya!" Catelyn said quickly.

"What? Robb knows that I still love him." she grinned at his brother, who chuckled, shaking his head a bit.

"Four months is not such a short time." Sansa said and took a sip of her wine, looking at Robb. "I mean some people marry after knowing each other for just a couple of weeks." she added.

"Your brother is still young, Sansa. There's time for him to get married." Catelyn said. 

"No talk about the future then? Interesting." Sansa said nonchalantly.

Robb almost had the urge to kick her under the table. Gently, of course. He'd never actually hurt her. He just needed this to seem real in front of his parents and she wasn't helping with her attitude. He knew that she was upset but now she was just being mean. He didn't know what had gotten into her. Sure, she wasn't thrilled at the beginning of this dinner either but she was acting a little better. However, the longer they stayed here, the worst her mood was getting as it seemed. He almost wanted to groan out loud. He wanted to have fun with her tonight and if things were going this way...He was sure he wasn't going to get laid and he had really missed her.

"Oh, but we've talked about it." Margaery said as she put her hand on Robb's arm and smiled at him as she started telling something about eventual marriage and such. Again, he couldn't focus on her words as he noticed a look on Sansa's face. She was getting irritated. "Right, love?" he heard Margaery sing sang voice ask him.

"Mhmm." he said and smiled at her. He needed to play it together. Margaery smiled at him and told him that she loves him before she leaned to kiss him gently. Robb said his 'I love you' back after their broke apart. It was just a chaste kiss, totally proper for a family dinner but still when he looked at Sansa jealousy was all over her face. He almost sighed. This dinner was getting worse with every minute. He still made a mental note to himself to thank Margaery for agreeing to this dinner later, she was really selling this story. And he probably had to apologize for Sansa's behavior. Margaery didn't know that there was something going on between him and Sansa so she probably didn't know why Sansa was rude to her, which she was okay.

Robb moved his foot across the table to gently bump it in Sansa's as a reassurance that he was just playing pretend, only to get his foot kicked away harder than necessary if you ask him. He grunted quietly and then quickly cleared his throat as everyone looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Margaery asked him as she cupped his cheek. Okay, great effort on her side to make this look real and he knew that she was doing it all for him but gosh, couldn't she tone it down a bit before Sansa claws his eyes out. 

He hummed and nodded before he took a big sip of his wine. He needed another glass. Or the whole bottle. Maybe two bottles...he shook his head a bit and got up. "I'm going to get another bottle." he announced.

"Sansa, dear, would you help your brother with the wine?" Ned asked and Robb smiled. Finally, he could get some alone time with her even if it was for just a moment. His father din't even know what a big favour he was doing him.

"I'm sure he can find the wine himself." Sansa snorted. Typical Sansa when she was mad. She was going to make him work for his forgiveness, not that he had done something wrong but..That's what you get when you're sister is the jealous type.

"Sansa." Catelyn sighed. "Don't be difficult. You're an adult, not a child." 

Sansa waved her hand and got up. "Going." she sighed. She wasn't in the mood for that so she preferred to just help Robb with the stupid wine.

"I can go.." Jon offered with a small smile. He was always the sweetheart of the family, always wanting to help and have his siblings get along perfectly fine.

"I got it." Sansa said and walked out of the room, without looking at him.

Could she make it more obvious that she was mad at him? Her parents may get suspicious as to why she was mad at him out of the blue when last time he visited everything was normal between them. Okay, he knew that his family won't look so much into it but still she had to know better than that to behave like an adult.

He followed her and let his eyes travel down her body, licking his lips. Why was she wearing that short delicious skirt, it made him want to just push it up and...His eyes snapped up to hers when he heard his name leave her lips. She snorted, looking annoyed at him.

"Hmm?" He asked, running a hand through his curls. "Sorry."

"I asked if you'd open it or I should do everything alone." Sansa said as she put two bottles of wine on the counter.

"I will, of course." Robb said and walked to her, almost making a comment about her being a little bit overdramatic but decided against it. He didn't want to get into a fight with her, quite the opposite. 

Sansa nodded and passed him, ready to leave the room when he caught her wrist and pulled her back, spinning her around and pulling her in his arms.

"Robb." She said, glancing toward the door. "What are you doing? Someone may walk in." she murmured.

"You're acting as if I'm doing something inappropriate. I'm simply hugging my sister." He shrugged, running one down her arm as he held the other on her lower back.

Sansa rolled her eyes and put her hands on her chest, ready to push him away but he pulled her even closer. "San..." he sighed. "Don't be like that."

"Like what?" she snorted, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You know like what. You know that Margaery is just doing me a favour." Robb sighed as he reached to run a hand through her hair.

Sansa snorted and looked away. "Oh, we can all see what she's doing." she murmured.

Robb cupped her cheeks and made her look at him. "San, you know that she's just pretending so Mother and Father would leave me alone about not having a girlfriend. It's just a pretend. There's nothing going on between us. I've eyes only for you." he said and smiled a bit when he saw a smile tug at the corners of her mouth but she bit her bottom lip to stop it.

"Does she know that? That it's just pretend I mean? She obviously doesn't know about us." Sansa said, taking a step away from him.

Robb raised an eyebrow at her. "Of course that she does. Trust me, she's not looking for a relationship with me." he said.

"If you say so." Sansa murmured, clearly not convinced at all that it was true. He had to admit that it was a bit hot when she was jealous but at the same time she had kicked him under the table so...not that hot.

"San, she's not into me. She's simply helping me. And even if she was, which again she is not..I've eyes only for you." he said softly, taking a step toward her and after a glance toward the door to make sure that no one was there he leaned to kiss her softly.

"Robb!" Sansa whispered loudly as she pulled away. "Someone may really walk in." she said.

"Well I don't care. All I can think about all night is you and the last thing I want is for you to be mad at me." Robb said as he pulled her back in his arms and leaned to kiss her again. Okay, he knew that he shouldn’t be doing that because he knew that someone may come in but he really had to remind her that he wanted only her so she can calm down and stop acting suspiciously jealous.

"I love you." he whispered against her lips. "Only you. I've spent the whole night watching you, not her." he said as he got her hand in his and squeezed it. "Only because I smiled at her and kissed her hand and cheek a couple of times doesn't mean my full attention is not on you. It always is. I'm always watching you out of the corner of my eye." he said.

Sansa smiled at last and leaned to peck his lips. he knew her so well. He knew just what to say to make her forgive him everything. "I love you too...And I..I'm sorry for acting that way. It's just..." she sighed.

"I know. I know. I've watched you with your boyfriend. Your actual boyfriend so..no need to explain it to me." Robb murmured as he remembered watching someone else touch his sister.

Sansa bit on her bottom lip and leaned to whisper in his ear to distract him and get him back in his good mood. "I can't wait till everyone go to sleep so you can get to my room and fuck me into the mattress." she smirked and licked on his earlobe.

Robb groaned quietly as he gripped the edge of the counter at her words. He actually wondered at his own self control for not getting his hands on her right there and then. He' want nothing more than to rip her annoying clothes off and take her on the counter right now but he had to remind himself that his family was in the next room, having dinner and probably waiting for the wine. "I hate you." he murmured but then smiled at her.

"Mmm, love you too, dear brother." Sansa said and walked toward the door, swaying her hips a bit too much just to tease him. Robb took a deep breath, telling his body that now wasn't the time and opened the bottles before he walked back toward the others. He sat back down in his place and put his hand on Margaery's chair, smiling at her when she leaned into his arm before he looked at Sansa and relaxing when he found her face relaxed. Looks like talking to her had helped.

He reached for his glass of wine and took a sip as he listened to Margaery going on and on with more cute stories. Lies. Every last word. He smirked and took a sip of his drink, almost choking on it when he felt someone's toes running up the side of his leg. He looked at Margaery and raised an eyebrow when she looked at him. It wasn't like her to do that, not when they were having dinner with his family at least. She gave him a questioning look and he just shook his head in response a bit. So it wasn't her. His eyes quickly snapped to Sansa, she was not even looking at him, she was looking down at her plate as she cut a piece of her food and ate it. She looked perfectly innocent. Like always. No matter what she was doing Sansa always managed to look like an Angel. That angelic facade was working on everyone in the family, everyone expect him. He knew better. He had seen better. She finally looked up at him and gave him a small smile when he cocked his eyebrow at her. He pretended to drop his napkin to the floor. When he got down to get it, he grabbed her ankle and kissed her calf softly before he pulled away and sat on his chair again. 

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes at him, shaking her head a bit before she took a sip of her own wine. Robb smiled a bit and looked at Margaery when he heard his name, mentioned in another ridiculous story. He hummed and pretended to be listening to the story but instead he was wondering when dinner will finally be over. Family dinner were nice, sure, he loved his family and all but he needed to touch her so bad. It's been too long since the last time he got his hands on her, his lips...Okay, it was seconds ago, true but not in the way he had wanted. He looked at her gorgeous blue eyes and tilted his head to the side a little, almost chuckling when he noticed that she was blushing a bit. Like she knew exactly what he was thinking. Then again, sometimes he felt like she did. She was his sister after all. 

Not even a minute has passed by when he felt her foot on his again and he glanced at her. She had a small smirk on her face and a shiver run down his back. Something about that smirk told him that she had a terrible idea. Terrible and maybe wonderful but mostly terrible. He was proved that it was definitely more terrible when she put her bare foot in his lap and tilting her head to the side with a look of pure determisation on her face, pressed her foot closer to his cock. He quickly reached with one hand and grabbed her ankle as he felt himself getting hard. She was the worst. She smirked and just pressed more firmly, causing his cock to jump in attention. Gosh, now he wasn't sure if he didn't prefer her being mad at him and glaring at him than doing this. She had to stop. He was definitely not going to cum while having dinner with his family. He squeezed her foot in warning and glanced at her, only to see her smirking at him. She was gently rubbing him now and he just wanted to crawl under the table and take her right there. He shook his head a bit, trying not to think about that, it definitely wasn't helping his erection go away. Not that it could go away with Sansa rubbing it gently.

Robb closed his eyes for a moment, glad that right now no one seemed to play him any attention, everyone listening to another brilliantly fictional story that Margaery was telling. Gosh, he was even getting close. He looked at Sansa, his eyes widening and he didn't know if she took pity on him or it was simply her plan all along but she stopped moving her foot and simply let it rest in his lap for now. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down his body. Oh, how she was going to regret playing with him later. 

"You'll pay for that." he mouthed to her and he was sure that she knew exactly what he was saying because she smirked at him from across the table.

"Promises, promises." she mouthed back and then took a sip of her wine.


	2. I'll make sure that you enjoy your stay with us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back with another chapter! It's not a two chapter story anymore. While writing it, I felt like I can write more and I don't want to end it here so...I don't know how many chapters there are going to be but there is definitely more to come.  
> I hope that you like this chapter! It's not exactly what I've had planned but I guess it turned out okay in the end. Hope you think so too. Enjoy!

Robb had made a promise. One that he intended to keep. Then again he was always keeping his promises. Especially the one he was making to Sansa. And he was definitely always keeping his sexy promises. He was leaning against the headboard in his bed, trying to think of what exactly to do to her. She had played a dangerous game tonight and she knew that very well. Teasing him like that in front of everyone was not nice. It was far away from nice even if it had felt so good. Just thinking about it made his cock twitch in his sweats. He ran a hand through his hair to calm himself down. He couldn't get an erection now. Not with Margaery sleeping on the other end of the bed. He had to share a bed with her for his staying with his family. He wasn't exactly surprised that this was happening. Margaery was supposed to be his girlfriend and it was only normal for his parents to let him sleep in the same room as her. If she actually was his girlfriend he'd be more than happy to share his bed with her. But she wasn't so he wasn't pleased either. However, he didn't have a choice. He couldn't just ask his mother for Margaery to sleep in the guest room without raising suspicion.

Of course, having to share a bed with Margaery, left Sansa the unhappiest. Margaery didn't care that she had to share a bed with him, it wasn't the first time and she knew that it's not like he was going to try anything so she simply told him that she doesn't care and just wants to get some sleep because she is tired. Robb, would definitely prefer to share a bed with Sansa instead but he knew very well that he had to sleep with Margaery -just sleep, no funny business - so he had to deal with it. But Sansa...Oh, the face that she had made when they all went to bed and she heard that Margaery and Robb will be sleeping in his old room.She was furious. Now when he actually thought about it, he'd be lucky if she lets him do anything to her. 

He sighed and slowly got out of bed, not to wake up Margaery. He couldn't exactly tell her that he was sneaking off to see Sansa and try to show her that he actually meant what he had told her earlier. He really had eyes only for her and Margaery was simply helping him. He walked to Sansa's room as quiet as possible and knocked on the door softly. No reply. So she had either fallen asleep while waiting for him or she was still mad. He knew perfectly well that it was the second even before opening the door. So he wasn't surprised when he opened the door to find her sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard, dressed in a low cut red nightdress. The nightdress showed her long legs and her perfectly round breast and he had to bit on his bottom lip as he closed the door after himself. If it was up to him, there would be no talking and a lot of touching right about now but of course, she looked mad.

"What are you doing here, Robb?" Sansa asked as she put her phone down on the nightstand and crossed her arms over her chest. He almost groaned at that. Was she aware of what she was wearing and how much better crossing her arms made her breasts look? He somehow got a grip on himself and looked up at her, focusing on her eyes. Her gorgeous blue eyes, that were the same colour as his.

"Come on, Sans, don't be like that." Robb said as he walked toward the bed. "We already talked about this." he added as he sat down on the edge of the bed and reached to run his fingers over her leg. Sansa huffed and pulled her leg away from his touch. Okay, she was really mad then.

"Of course. And a few sweet words from you make it all perfect." Sansa murmured. She knew that sometimes she was acting like a child when she was being mad but she couldn't help it. She knew why Robb was doing this. She knew that it was just a play pretend so their mother would stop nudging him about finding himself a girlfriend. And she got it. She really did. But that didn't mean she was okay with seeing him with someone else. She was jealous, she admitted it to herself and only herself. She'd never admit it to Robb but she knew that she didn't have to. He already knew that. Robb had always known her so well. He always knew what to say or do to make her feel better. Always knew how to touch her or kiss her when she needed him, which was all the time, basically. Still, she was still allowed to get mad at him. So there she was. Mad at him even when he looked so gorgeous with his messy curls and his lips slightly parted, his black shirt clinging to his muscles so deliciously that she wanted to take it off and...She shook her head and looked at him. Focus. She was mad and his looks wasn't going to get him out of it this time.

Robb ran a hand through his hair and looked at her. "San, I'm not trying to sweet talk you. I meant what I said. I love you and I've eyes only for you. It's always been that way and you know it. Come on. Remember when Theon asked me if I've suddenly became gay because I wouldn't even look at any other girl after we'd first kissed?" he smiled at her. Sansa couldn't help but smile back at that. She remembered very well. Theon and Robb had been sitting on the couch, watching some TV when she had gotten back from school. It was a week after they had shared their first kiss and she was spending as much time with Robb as possible. So she had joined them in watching some boring movie. The important thing was that Robb was there, not what the movie was. Theon had made a comment about one of the actresses being super hot to which Robb had just nodded. Theon had given him a suspicious look then and asked him plain and simple, if he had suddenly became gay. Robb had looked at him with wide eyes, almost choking on his own saliva. And Sansa had actually started laughing so hard that her stomach hurt in the end. It was just so hilarious, if only Theon knew that Robb wasn't interested in other girls because he was regularly making out with her...Then again, Theon had reasons to believe that Robb was gay, he had turned down all the girls that had tried hitting on him on the party the previous night. And it wasn't like he was the biggest womanizer in town but usually he'd at least dance with some girl, maybe make out a bit. But this time none of this had happened. Of course, that had made Sansa really happy and she had almost jumped him the next day, showeing him with kisses but that was another story.

"Yeah, I remember. Of course that I remember. It made me laugh so hard." Sansa chuckled quietly as she looked at Robb. 

"If only he knew that I was simply into my sister." Robb said and sighed as he looked at her. "My point is that ever since we first kissed, fuck Sansa, even before that, I've had eyes only for you." 

Sansa raised an eyebrow at him. "And hands for Margaery." she snorted.

"Oh, please. We weren't together then. And you're the one who got a boyfriend. I was simply sleeping around." Robb said. Okay, that didn't make it okay and he knew that. He had slept around. Sansa had gotten a boyfriend. They were even. It was hypocritical of hers to act like that.

Sansa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we've already been there. I don't feel like arguing about the past." she murmured as she took her phone again and looked at it.

"And I don't feel like arguing at all, San. You know very well why Margaery is here. You know very well that I love you. Come on. I'm back just for a couple of days and I'd really prefer it if we spent them having some fun, not arguing." Robb sighed.

"So sex, you mean?" Sansa raised an eyebrow. Okay, she knew that she was just twisting his words now but gosh, she was jealous when she didn't have his full attention, when he was looking at Margaery and touching her hand and pretending to be into her. Maybe the problem was that he was good at pretending. Too good. It looked real, it looked like he and Margaery were really a thing and Sansa was simply his sister. She didn't want to be his sister. She knew that she was just that in front of everyone and she wished she didn't have to be. She wished they could be together in front of everyone, kiss and touch and hold hands and tell their own sweet stories. She sighed. So she was not only jealous of Robb giving his affection to Margaery, she was jealous of a fake relationship, when she already had the real deal. She knew that she was just being ridiculous now.

"Don't do that. Don't twist my words like that. You know very well what I meant." Robb groaned as he looked at her. "And yes, sex was included but it wasn't all of it."

"I know." Sansa said quietly and ran a hand though her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm just..."

"I know." Robb added as he reached for her hand. "And that's why I'm going to say it again. I love you. Only you. And that's never going to change. The whole night all I could think about was you and touching you and kissing you and holding you in my arms. You. Not Margaery or any other girl. It's always you, San." he said softly as he reached to cup her cheek and lean to kiss her forehead. "I'm in love with you. I've always been in love with you."

Sansa closed her eyes and leaned in the touch. A part of her wanted to stay mad and not let him sweet talk her into forgiveness yet again. Another part of her, the one that wasn't blinded by jealously, realized that he wasn't sweet talking her. He was honest. She didn't have to be jealous. He was already hers, just like she was already his. It may be wrong, it may be forbidden and if people found out they may be disgusted with them but it was how they both felt. She had loved him all her life, she had been in love with him for as long as she remembered and she never regretted it for a moment. 

She reached to put her hand on his shoulder and leaned to kiss him softly. "I'm sorry for acting like a child. I know that you're not thrilled about having to pretend either." she said softly against his lips.

Robb relaxed and ran a hand through her hair, glad that she had finally seen the situation for what it was. "It's okay, love. I get it. I wouldn't be happy if someone was here pretending to be your boyfriend." he said.

Sansa laughed softly. "Oh, I know. You've meet my boyfriend, remember?"

"He was your real boyfriend." Robb protested quickly.

"Same thing. You were so jealous. It was actually hot." Sansa hummed as she ran a hand through his curls and tugged on them lightly to tilt his head back a bit so she can kiss his jaw.

"Really? Jealousy is hot? Such a cliche, San." Robb said quietly and chuckled as she nipped on his jaw.

"You're a cliche with your perfect curls, blue eyes and sweet words. For once, I actually want to stay mad at you but I never can." Sansa said as she moved to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking at him.

"Really now? I remember you not talking to me for a whole week after you saw me "flirting" with that girl at school." Robb said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "And I was not flirting. She asked me if she could have my notes, I gave them to her. That's all."

"Yeah, as if that was it. Please, she was so hitting on you and you were giving her your charming smile." Sansa said.

"I was giving her a normal smile. I've only one way of smiling." Robb shook his head as he leaned to peck her lips.

"No, you don't. You've a polite smile, which you use when you're annoyed but you don't want to look it. You've a friendly smile, which you use around your friends and family. You've a happy smile which you use when you're really happy. You've a charming smile for when you're flirting. And then there's my favorite your sex smile." Sansa grinned at him. "Not that I don't adore all the other smiles. Especially the happy one." she hummed as she tugged on his curls again.

"A sex smile?" Robb raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't have a sex smile."

"Oh, yes, you do. You always give me this tiny happy smile after we're both satisfied." Sansa smiled and leaned to nip on his bottom lip. "I think that you may have a proud smile as well for when you make me scream your name." she whispered.

Robb groaned as his cock got hard just at the thought of her screaming his name. Unfortunatelly it was something he could get so rarely. There were always someone in the house, that was the downside of having a big family. Still he enjoyed even her small whimpers and moans and the look of pure ecstasy on her face every time they were together.

"I wish I could make you scream my name right now." Robb said as she ran his hands up her bare thighs and slowly pushed them under her nightdress to place them on her ass.

Sansa chuckled and licked her lips. "I was thinking about visiting you soon. What do you think? In your apartment, we can be as loud as we want." she whispered against his lips. She almost laughed at the grunt she got in response but his lips were on hers in a second and he was kissing her like his life was depending on it.

"Easy there, lover." Sansa said as she pulled away from him and licked her lips. "Our whole family is in the house and so is your pretend girlfriend, we're not doing that." she said.

Robb groaned as he looked at her. "Seriously, Sansa? It wouldn't be the first time." he said. He wasn't proud of doing it with his family being in the house but it wasn't like they had many options. They were rarely truly alone and they both had needs.

"Just because I'm not mad about you and Margaery anymore doesn't mean I'm going to just give you everything you want, Robb." Sansa smirked at him.

Robb groaned and put his head on her shoulder. "You're going to torture me, aren't you?" he asked.

Sansa chuckled as she reached to pull his hands away from her ass and take them in hers. "I won't call it torture, Robb." she said softly.

"But that's exactly what not letting me touch you is." Robb grumbled. 

"I'd call it a sweet game. We used to love playing games when we were younger." Sansa shrugged with a smirk on her face. The idea had just came over her and she found it the perfect idea. Robb loved touching her and taking it away from him was making him even more passionate when he got his hands on her again. And that was what she was after. Not giving him what he wanted right now would definitely keep his full attention on her for the rest of his stay here. True, she may have some hard time keeping her hands to herself as well but it would be worth it. Some sweet torture for them both to get them some great sex in the end. And maybe, just maybe, it was her sweet revenge on him for being such a great actor. Okay, maybe she was still a tiny bit jealous.

"You're a big boy, Robb. I'm sure you'll handle it." Sansa smirked and pecked his lips before she got out of his lap and moved to lay down on the bed. "Go back to bed, dear brother. You don't want your girlfriend, waking up to find you somewhere else." she smirked.

And Robb would have told her that Margaery was not his girlfriend and that he loved only her but he noticed the teasing in her voice. So first she was jealous of that fake relationship and now she was having fun out of the whole situation. Sometimes he really couldn't figure her out. But a part of him knew that the jealous her would look like an angel compared to what she had in mind, considering the look on her face.

"Oh, I'm going to regret my life choices." Robb sighed as he got up, aware of his boner.

Sansa chuckled. "Not at all. I'll make sure that you enjoy your stay with us." she smiled sweetly at him. And he knew this look. She was going to torture him sweetly. Using the only leverage she had over him. Herself. "Oh, and I'd take care of that before getting to bed if I were you." she grinned as she looked at his boner pointedly.

Robb groaned and shook his head as he walked toward the door. "You'll be the death of me." he murmured.

Sansa chuckled and pulled the covers over herself. "Good night, dear brother."

"Night, Sansa." Robb said as he walked out of her room. This was going to be a long stay.


	3. Game on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than I anticipated but the next chapter is finally here. I hope that you like it!

Robb sighed as he sat down on the sunbed and took a sip of his cocktail. The only good thing about the so called 'pool party' was the alcohol. Okay, and the fact that Sansa was currently swimming around the pool in her sexy bikini. No, come to think of it that wasn't good. It was mostly torture actually. He had to spend almost the whole day with her and the rest of their family around the pool and she looked way too delicious in her bikini for him to concentrate on anything. The fact that he wasn't allowed to touch her wasn't helping him one bit. All he wanted to do was take her to his room and have his way with her. Of course, that couldn't happen since she had decided she wanted to play her little games with him.

He looked over at Margaery, who was sitting on the sunbed next to his and nodded a bit when she asked him if he was feeling okay. He wanted to tell her that no, he wasn't feeling okay because all he could think about was his sister and how much he wanted to pull her out of this ridiculous thing she called bikini. They showed too much cleavage, if you asked him. Fine, maybe they were perfectly fine but he just wanted her way too much.

Robb bit on his bottom lip as he watched her get out of the pool and walk toward him slowly. Her hair falling down her shoulders, her long legs looking even better when she wasn't wearing jeans or skirts to get in the way of his vision. She looked like a goddess. And like most times, it felt like she knew exactly what he was thinking as she smirked at him and sat down on the edge of his sunbed, by his feet. 

"Aren't you going to get in the pool finally?" she asked as she pushed her hair over one shoulder and ran her hand through it, letting a couple of drops fall to his legs with a smile.

"I like my spot here just fine." Robb shrugged and took another sip of his cocktail. Alcohol helped him with keeping his hands to himself. It kept them busy. He just needed to make something while he watched her. What better than have a drink or two? The cocktails weren't even hard on alcohol. It was a family pool party after all.

Margaery put her cocktail down and got up. "Well, you stay here then, I'm going in the pool." she said and chuckled when Rickon got her hand and quickly pulled her toward it. Everyone liked Margaery. He'd be glad if she really was his girlfriend. Or if he had enough time to concentrate and get his eyes and mind away from Sansa long enough to remember that other people existed as well.

"Since when are you so boring, Robbie?" Sansa teased as she reached for her lotion and put some of her legs.

"I'm not boring. Simply not in the mood for a swim." Robb said absently as he watched her rub the lotion in her skin. He sighed and licked his lips before he remembered that they weren't alone so he looked away. "Tease." he murmured.

Sansa laughed softly an gave him the bottle of lotion. "Do my back, please." she gave him her best innocent smile but her eyes had a glint in them. She knew perfectly well what she was doing to him. Nothing with Sansa was done out of the blue, especially when she had something in mind. If only it wasn't playing with him.

"I'd prefer to do you." Robb said as he got the bottle and sat up. "But I can put some lotion on your back, sure" he said.

Sansa chuckled as she met his eyes again. "Oh, I know, Robb." she said and moved to lay down on her sunbed. "You should be careful with what you're saying. We're not alone." she added as she placed her head on her hands.

"I know but there is no one close to us. Everyone are having fun." Robb said as he sat down next to her hips and put some lotion on his hand. He rubbed it in his hands to warm it up before he started massaging it in her back.

Sansa hummed and closed her eyes, licking her lips. "That feels good." she said softly.

"You know what else feels good?" Robb asked and leaned closer to her ear. Just because no one was around and no one seemed to be paying them attention didn't mean he shouldn't be at least a bit careful. "Me in you." he said and placed a soft kiss to her head. Nothing a brother won't do.

Sansa chuckled and opened her eyes to look at him over her shoulder. "Why do I feel like you're not exactly enjoying our little game?" she asked.

"Our? You're the one who wants to play. I didn't agree to it. I was simply left with no choice." Robb said as he massaged her shoulders.

"You sound like a victim here." Sansa shook her head and arched her body closer to his touch, without even realizing it. She did that a lot. Arched closer to his touch. It felt like no matter how much and how often he was touching her, it was never enough. She always craved more. For a moment she even wondered why exactly she had decided that teasing him like that was a good idea. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy his touch as much as he enjoyed hers. She shook her head a bit and bit on her bottom lip as he massaged her shoulder with more pressure. His hands were magical. She let out a soft moan and then laughed when he pulled his hands away from her.

"You're done." Robb said and cleared his throat before he got up and moved to sit down on his own sunbed.

"So soon?" She asked with a smirk as she sat up and looked at the other. Now, she remembered why she was doing it. It was so much fun to watch him try to behave himself. It wasn't like she was going to tease him for his whole stay here. Just a day or two more. She needed him after all.

"Since you're going to moan, yes." Robb said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, does it bother you?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side, watching him. "I didn't realise."

"You did it on purpose." Robb groaned as he laid down and closed his eyes.

"Mmm, maybe." Sansa chuckled as she got up. "If you get tired, sitting under this umbrella, you know where to find me." she smirked at him and walked back toward the pool.

Robb licked his lips as he watched her walk away for a moment before he closed his eyes. He was so damn lucky that everyone else were too wrapped up in having fun that no one was paying any attention to the looks he was throwing his sister. It wasn't his fault, of course. It was Sansa's. And her stupid bikini. Her perfect body. Her silly game and the fact that he couldn't touch her and gosh, did he want anything more than to touch her right now. The answer was no. Obviously. He shook his head a bit and tried to get her out of his head. Silly, he knew. He was always thinking about her. 

 

Robb ran a hand through his hair and smiled a bit as he watched Sansa and Jon talking about something. She was breathtaking. Like always. He really couldn't believe that he had managed to spend the whole day with her and keep his hands to himself. Luckily for him, after putting lotion on her back, she had behaved. As much as Sansa would when she's playing her little games. She hadn't asked him to do anything more that requires touching her again. She had only given him a smile or two and even if that was still enough to make him feel hot and bothered, it certainly wasn't enough to make his blood boil, the way it used to when he was touching her.

In a way, he wasn't sure if he shouldn't be worried because of her suddenly playing nice attitude. She looked up at him and gave him a small smirk before she looked back at Jon and he just knew that she was planning something. Of course, that'd explain her good behavior. He'd be lying if he said that this little game they were playing wasn't at least a little bit existing but he'd still prefer to be touching her, rather than fooling around. He wasn't a teenager anymore. Well, in a way maybe he was. He certainly was just as horny as a teenager when she was around. She had that effect on him. And he knew that he had the same effect on her. And that was when he got an idea. As he had often heard two can play a game. Sansa wanted to play a game, well he always used to love a good hide and seek and such. That was even better, wasn't it? He knew just how to drive her mad and he was going to use it against her. Just as she had done. He smirked a bit to himself and looked back at Bran. He really should listen more when his siblings are talking to him.

After a couple of minutes he walked up to Sansa and smiled at her. "Hey, San, can I talk to you?" he asked her as he reached to touch her arm gently. 

"Um..Yeah, sure." Sansa said as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's go in the back yard. It's about a gift I want to buy to Margaery and I need a proper woman's opinion." he said with a small smile. Sansa rolled her eyes and walked toward the back yard. Of course, she was annoyed that he was mentioning Margaery but he had to give a good enough reason in front of Jon. After all he was trying not to look suspicious. Not that Jon would immediately assume that Robb and Sansa had a thing but there was nothing wrong with being cautions.

Robb walked after her in the back yard and gave her a small smile. "Your annoyance is showing when I, as much as, mention Margaery." he said as he stopped next to her.

Sansa looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, deal with it." she snorted. A part of him, loved her jealousy. He knew that it was dangerous. To have her being jealous. Their family may not suspect them in anything and not look for signs of jealousy but that didn't mean that it was good to have it in the picture. Still, the other part of him, the one that wasn't always thinking so much loved it. Her jealousy and possessive side was definitely turning him on. What? He was just a man after all. 

"Is that why you got me out here?" Sansa's question brought him back to reality. 

He looked at her and chuckled quietly. "You know well enough I said that only to fool Jon that I'm actually in a happy relationship with Margaery." he said as he reached to run a hand through her hair.

"Oh, no, don't tell me it's an unhappy relationship." Sansa looked at him with a fake horror. "You two look so good together." she said.

Robb snorted quietly, shaking his head. "You should have become an actress, dear sister." he said before he leaned to nip on her bottom lip.

Sansa quickly pulled away and put a hand on his chest. "Robb, what are you doing? Someone may see." she said as she looked back toward the house.

"Everyone is too invested in talking." Robb said as he followed her gaze toward the house. He walked around her and stopped when he was behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them gently before he ran his fingers down her spine, smirking when he felt her shiver under his touch.

"Robb...." Sansa whispered and bit on her bottom lip, feeling the familiar fire in her blood that Robb caused with such a simple touch. Well that wasn't his simplest touch. That was a touch that promised. So many wonderful things. It set her body on fire, it made her crave more of his touch. She groaned quietly when he moved his hand to her stomach and slowly pushed it down and between her legs. He cupped her there and leaned to lick her earlobe. 

"You know, you always had a talent for thinking the most ridiculous games." he whispered and nipped on the earlobe.

Sansa rested her head on his shoulder and licked her lips. "Robb..." she whispered again, desperation creeping in her voice.

"Mmm, that's me." Robb smirked as he massaged her slowly though the thin fabric of her shorts. "You're getting wet." he whispered, his breath hot on the side of her neck now. 

"Y-You can't feel it. I'm not that wet." Sansa murmured and bit on her bottom lip when he started placing open mouth kisses on her neck.

"True." he whispered and nipped on the flesh. "But I know you. I know just how to push your buttons." he whispered against her ear and sucked on the earlobe. "It's no fun playing alone, is it?" he smirked and pulled away.

"What.." Sansa groaned as she turned around to looked at her but went quiet when she saw the smirk on his face. "Bastard." she murmured.

Robb gave her his best innocent face. "I just couldn't let you have all the fun." he hummed and leaned to kiss her forehead. 

"You'll break before I do." Sansa snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Robb chuckled. "So now you're changing the game?" he asked.

"Maybe. You want to have fun too, right? See how fun you'll be having when you lose to me." Sansa smirked at him.

"Ah, you sound so confident." Robb chuckled. "Seems you're forgetting that I know you just as well as you know me. I'd say that it's a good 50/50 percent with this." 

Sansa shrugged and put her hands on his shoulder as she leaned closer to him. "Well then, let's see who'd seduce the other first." she said.

Robb wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "Game on." he whispered against her lips before he nipped on her bottom lip and walked back in the house.

Sansa took a deep breath as she ran a hand through her hair. What has she done? Playing with Robb was one thing but having to seduce him before he seduces her was another. He was right. He knew her and it was definitely a solid 50/50 with this game. She fixed her hair before she walked back toward the house. She was good at seducing. She could take him...Okay maybe she wasn't so sure about it but being confident about the situation seemed like the best approach. At least the fun was guaranteed. And torturing and a lot of sexual wanting. Just like when she was a teenager. The redhead snorted under her breath and walked back in the living room. She got herself a glass of wine and raised it toward Robb in toast when she caught his eyes before she took a sip of it. The smirk that he had on his face, yet again, made her determined to win this silly little game. She was definitely going to seduce him first.


	4. You started it, I just finished it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated that story in forever. I really wanted to write more but I was busy and then I had no idea what exactly to write and where to take this whole thing. But I'm back with another chapter, that I had so much fun writing. I hope that there are still people around that'd like to read it.  
> I also changed the rating of this story because of the strong sexual language in this chapter. I just can't help myself when it comes to smut. I somehow always end up writing such things.

Sansa was one of the best people he have ever known. And it wasn't just because he was in love with her or because she was his sister. She just really was a very good person. Kind, smart, compassionate and so on and so on. She was also the devil in disguise, he was sure of that with every minute that passed. He was sitting with Margaery and his parents in the dining room the next morning having coffee and just talking when Sansa had come downstairs, wearing a short skirt, too short if you ask him. And no, he was not possessive at all...Okay, maybe a tiny bit. He was her older brother after all. It was natural. Not only was the skirt short but the T-shirt she was wearing was a bit see through. She was trying to provoke him. He knew that the moment she gave him her sweetest smile and wished him good morning. Their father gave her an unapproving look and Robb totally agreed. He was even waiting for their father to tell her to go and get changed but that didn't happen because their mother sighed and told him that it was only breakfast and she wasn't in the mood to listen to him and Sansa fighting so early. That's what usually happened when someone told Sansa what to wear or who to date and such. She was not a little girl, was always her excuse. And well, Robb knew very well that she was definitely no little girl. She was a woman. Have been for a while now. He shook his head a bit and took a sip of his coffee, suddenly regretting that there was no alcohol in it. 

Their little game was fun. On theory. When it came to practice he wished he could slam Sansa against the wall and have his way with her more often than not. But she was a little minx that wanted to play with him. If she wanted a game then she was going to get a game and regret her decision of starting it. 

"Morning, San." Robb smiled at her and raised an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?" he asked, tilting his head a bit to the side. He really hoped for a negative reply.

"I am actually." Sansa said as she moved to sit on the empty chair next to Robb's side. 

"Really? Where?" Robb asked, arching his other eyebrow as well. It was one thing for her to walk around dressed like that at home but going out looking like that. She loved testing his self control and possessiveness. Again, he wasn't /that/ possessive. He just wasn't into strangers staring at his sister and getting all kind of ideas. Not that he wasn't getting ideas. He couldn't help himself as he pictured putting her on the table and having her long legs wrap around his waist, her lips on his, his hands all over her body, her skirt pushed up and...Not the time to think about that, he thought to himself and focused back on Sansa, waiting for her reply.

"I just noticed that I'm out of nail polish remover and I'm planning on doing my nails later so..." Sansa smiled sweetly at him. And oh that smile. This was just an excuse and they both knew that. She wanted to see his reaction to her going out dressed like that. She was pushing his buttons. She probably didn't even need the damn thing.

"So going to the store? I can drive you there. I was planning on going anyways." Robb said quickly. There was no way in hell he was going to let her walk around dressed like that. He usually was very open minded and all and he didn't find anything wrong in women dressing however they liked and showing as much body as they wanted. It was just clothes and body. But obviously that didn't apply always to Sansa. His Sansa. She was drop dead gorgeous as it was. He didn't need every boy in town making eyes at her. More than they already were obviously. Okay, so maybe he was a bit more possessive than he cared to admit. It was Sansa that was provoking it.

"You are?" Catelyn asked. "What for, dear? We have everything we need." she said softly.

Robb looked at his mother and smiled a bit. "I know, I know. But I wanted to get a good bottle of wine for dinner tonight."

"We have very good wine here, Robb." Ned said, looking at his son.

"Well that's true, yes but I kinda wanted it to be like...A gift for the home or whatever from Margaery and I." he shrugged. "We insist." he added when he noticed his mother opening her mouth, no doubt to protest.

"Well if you want to so bad...That's a lovely idea." Catelyn smiled.

Margaery nodded and leaned to kiss his cheek. "Then you two go and I'll stay and finish my coffee. Unless you want me to come with you?" 

Robb shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry. We won't be long. Finish your coffee in peace." he smiled at her and leaned to kiss the top of her head before he got up. "Come on, San."

Sansa got up and walked outside, without really waiting for him. This way she was walking forward and he had a great view of her ass in that skirt. As if he didn't already want to rip that thing off of her.

"Minx." Robb murmured once he closed the front door after himself.

"Did you say something, Robbie?" Sansa grinned at him, having heard perfectly clear what he had said.

Robb looked at her and shook his head a bit as he sighed. She was really such a tease.

They got in the car and Robb glanced at her, shaking his head a bit. "You're pretty obvious." he said as he started the car.

Sansa chuckled quietly as she looked at him. "And you think you aren't?" she asked, reaching to put her hand on his knee.

Robb sighed as he glanced at her again before he focused back on getting the car out of the place it was parked in front of the house and on the road. "I think so, yes."

Sansa laughed quietly and leaned to suck on his earlobe softly. "So you weren't thinking about riping my clothes off?" she whispered against his ear, her hand slowly travelling up his leg.

"San..I'm driving." he murmured. Not that has stopped her before. Once they had gone to a party together and Sansa had had a bit too many drinks. Just enough to make her buzzing with want. Robb had finally decided that it was time for them to go home when she had tried to kiss him in front of everyone - lucking no one noticed that. On their way back home Sansa had decided that she can't wait any longer and she wants to touch him right then and right there without carrying that he was driving. So before he knew what was happening she had her mouth on him and she refused to stop until he had to pull the car on the side of the road, pull her off himself and kiss her like his life depended on it. After he had pushed his fingers in her right there on the side of the road and she was satisfied enough for the time being they had managed to get home where he had his way with her. More than once. Blame her neediness and her stupid tight dress for that. That memory was definitely not helping his current situation. Things were getting hard. Literally.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Sansa teased and licked on his earlobe as she put her hand on his member. "Just admit that I know what you're thinking about most of the time." she whispered and kissed the soft stop behind his ear.

"N-No, you just think you do." Robb murmured, trying to stay in control and focus on the road. He had said that he was going to be a part of the game and he was going to keep that promise. Or idea. Or torture. It was definitely torture for both of them.

"Really? So you're not thinking about that time I sucked you off in the car?" Sansa smirked and moved her hand a bit, putting more pressure on him. "Or how you pushed me against the door when we got home and pushed my dress up my thighs...." she hummed quietly, her lips placing soft kisses on his neck between words.

Robb groaned quietly and grabbed her wrist. "Is that supposed to be payback for last night?" he asked. This was definitely what it was all about. He had pushed her buttons then, played with her, he had set her body on fire and he knew that. He had done it just to pull away from her when she really wanted him to continue. So he probably deserved the payback.

"Why do you say that?" Sansa asked sweetly, her hand squeezing him gently over his pants, smirking when she felt him jump in her hand. "Only because you made me want you and then left, doesn't mean I'd do the same to you." 

Robb snorted quietly. "San, you know me very well. Same goes for me. I know you." he said as he glanced at her. "You're not just going to give up that easily." he murmured.

Sansa smirked at him and leaned to kiss his cheek. "You do know me, huh?" she smirked as she pulled her hand away from him. "Sorry, Robbie, I'd have taken care of you but...Well there is a way actually. Give up." she smiled at him.

"Mmm, you know I've a better idea. You give up." he shrugged, glancing at her again. "That way I can get us off the road to some place more private and make you scream my name." he smirked at her. He was trying to pretend that he wasn't painfully hard right now because he was sure she was pretty wet right now.

Sansa chuckled quietly. "Really now? You're offering car sex?" she asked, pretending to be offended. Not that it worked. They both knew she didn't mind it one bit. It was pretty obvious from the way she had rode him in the backseat once. They have had their share of fun in the car. Can't really blame them when they rarely had the house to themselves.

Robb hummed quietly. "Maybe I am. This car is bigger than the one I had before. There'd be even more space for you." he said and licked his lips.

"Yeah? To do what?" Sansa raised an eyebrow at him. How she was provoking him again. She knew perfectly well what but she wanted to hear him say it, to get under his skin even more than she already was. She knew exactly how to rive him crazy but damn he wasn't going to just sit there with a hard on and let her play with him like that. He had agreed to this little game and it included both of them. So if he was going to feel that sweet torture she was about to feel the same thing. He pulled the car to the side of the road and stopped. Sansa was about to ask what he was doing when he turned to his side and looked at her.

"That's a really interesting question, dear. Let me think about it." Robb smirked and Sansa had to swallow. She didn't like the look on his face. It was one of pure determinization and lust. Maybe she was going to regret asking him that. "I was thinking of getting us to that place in the woods we used to go sometimes." he started as he reached to push a lock of hair away from her face. "I'd start by kissing you, running my hands over that gorgeous body of yours and just touch - your sides, your legs, your arms - everywhere but still nowhere where you actually want me to touch. Then we'll have to move to the back because it'd be far more comfortable..." he smirked even wider as he moved closer to her.

Sansa bit on her bottom lip as she waited for him to continue, her eyes already blown wide with desire, her heart beating like a hammer. If she wasn't so eager to hear what was he going to say next she would be pissed off that her reaction to his words was that obvious. Like he didn't already know just how to get her wrapped around his finger.

"Then I'd probably take off that t-shirt of yours. It's just so annoying. It suggests how beautiful your curves are but it still doesn't let me see enough. It'd just have to go so I could put my mouth and hands on your collarbone..." Robb said huskily, his fingers running over her collarbone slowly, smirking when he felt her shiver at his touch. "Of course I wouldn't just stop here." he hummed.

"No?" Sansa whispered breathless after a moment of Robb just running his fingers over her collarbone.

"No..." Robb smiled at her as he slowly moved his fingers between her breasts. Sansa bit on her bottom lip, trying not to arch in the touch. She wanted nothing more than to grab his hand and place it properly on her breasts. But she wasn't going to give up. That and a part of her wanted to hear more. He have always had a way with words.

Robb licked his lips as he glanced at her chest but then looked back at her. "I'd spend some time here..." he smirked, his fingers running over her nipples. "I'm pretty sure I can feel your nipples getting hard even over your bra, San." he teased. Of course he couldn't but he just couldn't help himself in teasing her like that.

"Jerk." Sansa murmured but her voice had gotten even breathier so it sounded a little ridiculous. "Go on." she added quickly, not wanting him to pull his hand back at her comment.

Robb hummed and tilted his head to the side as he ran his hands down her stomach slowly. "Then I'd place kisses here..." he whispered, his hand stopping at her hip. 

"And then...?" Sansa asked as she reached to hold on his shoulder without even realizing it. His fingers slowly moved on the waistline of her skirt and she couldn’t help but shiver and wait in anticipation for him to finally push his hand under her skirt when he pulled his hand away and placed it on her knee. "What the hell?!" she almost yelled.

Robb chuckled quietly and shook his head. "Patience, San. I'm still not done." he said softly. He was enjoying that way too much to end it yet.

"You better not be." Sansa murmured and closed her eyes for a moment when he slowly ran his fingers up her thigh. 

"I'd kiss here as well....and here." he smirked, his fingers now moving high on her inner thigh. Sansa bit on her bottom lip again as she parted her legs more for him. 

"Oh, Robb." she hummed and rested her head on the seat, her eyes on him as she arched her back. She wanted him to give up and do all these things to her. So she couldn’t just sit there and expect for it to happen. She had to push his buttons right back. The way he was pushing hers.

Robb couldn't help but smile a bit. He knew exactly what she was doing. She was trying to get back at him for what he was doing right now. Well she was going to be in for a surprise. He leaned even closer as he finally moved his hand between her legs, pushing her panties to the side and cupped her.

Sansa gasped in surprise. She definitely wasn't expecting that. But oh did it feel good. So so good. She grabbed his wrist to hold his hand in place, her eyes locked with his. "Robbie...." she whined quietly, arching her body, trying to get closer to his touch.

"Shh, I'm not finished." Robb shook his head and leaned to whisper in her ear. "I'd put my mouth here next..." he said, his fingers moving gently on her clit, getting another gasp out of her and a jerk of her hips. "Then I'd, of course, give you more of what you want and put it here...." he hummed as he slowly pushed a finger inside her, groaning quietly at how wet she was.

Sansa thrusted her hip back as she reached to put her hand on top of his pants again. He had his under her skirt, she had a right to touch him as well. "You're so hard." she moaned quietly.

"And you're so wet." Robb said, his finger moving slowly as he licked on her earlobe. One of her soft spots. "I'd make sure that you finish on my tongue, San." he hummed. "I've missed your taste way too much to deny myself that pleasure." 

Sansa groaned and thrusted on his fingers again. Did she want that more than anything. Well almost more than anything. There was something she wanted more. She squeezed said thing with her hand gently.

"Then I'd make sure you finish on my fingers as well." Robb smirked, pushing his finger against her gspot and this time getting a soft moan out of her even if she tried to stop it by biting on her lip harder. "Mmm, and then just when you're oh so sensitive and still feeling so good from your orgasms, I'll take you and make you scream my name, San." he growled against her ear quietly. Okay, so only because he wanted to tease her, didn't mean this wasn't getting to him as well. It all sounded so good and he wanted to do everything he had said. But of course. Sansa and her silly little games were getting in the way and he was still not ready to give up.

Sansa shivered and rolled her hips a bit as she pulled away to look at him. "W-Would you take me or would you make me ride you?" she panted quietly.

Robb smirked at her, cupped her cheek with his free hand. "How about first I fuck the hell out of you and then when you get close get you on my lap?" he asked.

Sansa moaned, thrusting firmly on his fingers before she leaned to kiss him deeply. She had never met anyone who could talk dirty that good. Robb hummed and gladly kissed her back just as deeply, pulling away only when he needed to breath. He smirked at her as he slowly pulled his finger out of her. "All you've to do for that to happen is give up, beautiful." he said before he sucked on his finger.

Sansa groaned and pulled her own hand away from him. Without saying anything she moved to straddle him. It wasn't the most comfortable thing she could do with the steering wheel poking her in the back but then again she didn't mind what was poking her from underneath her. She wrapped her arms around Robb's neck and kissed him hungrily. Thanking all the Gods or whatever that no cars were passing by. This was the last thing they needed.

Robb groaned and wrapped his arms around her, moaning in her mouth when she started moving her hips against his causing him to thrust up against her. Had he really just made her give up. Not that he minded. He just thought it'd take longer, knowing just how stubborn she could get. He grabbed her hips and held them down against his as he explored her mouth. She pulled away, throwing her head back and panting his name, her hands running through his hair, pulling him closer to her body. He hummed and started placing open mouth kisses on her neck, chuckling quietly when she grabbed his wrists and pushed his hands on her ass.

"I know you said the backseat but I can't even wait to get there." Sansa said as she undid his pants. 

"San...I also said that I'd take us somewhere else. We're on the side of the road. Someone may see us." Robb said as he looked at her.

"Oh, please. It's what? 12 o'clock already? No one will be passing here at that time." she said as she pushed her hand in his pants and stroked him. "Oh, Robbie, how I want to feel you inside me." she moaned softly, looking at him.

Robb groaned and was leaning to kiss her again when he noticed that smirk on her face, it was right about the same time she pulled her hand away from him. "All you've to do for that to happen is give up, beautiful." she smirked at him, repeating his words before she moved off of him.

Robb growled quietly and ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head. "You're seriously the worst." he murmured.

"Oh, please, says the guy that was dirty talking me just minutes ago." Sansa chuckled as she put on her seatbelt again. "You started it, I just finished it." she smirked at him.

Robb sighed and buttoned his pants. "No the problem is that you didn't finish it." he murmured, glancing at her. He still couldn't help but smile fondly when she laughed at his comment. 

"But I wish I did if that counts for something." she told him sweetly.

"Tell that to my dick." Robb shook his head as he took a deep breath and pulled the car on the road again. 

Sansa's laughter could be heard for miles at that.


	5. Soon enough I'll have you in my arms ready to give up, darling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So I finally wrote another chapter that actually turned out pretty much just smut and nothing else. I hope that you still like it!

Turns out that Sansa really didn't need anything from the shop. It was just her way of getting alone with Robb. She knew him way too well, she knew that he would suggest taking her there and everything. She was trying to get under his skin and oh, was she doing exactly that. Once they got home, Robb spent the rest of the day walking around and pretending that everything was perfectly fine when all he could think about was Sansa in his lap in the car. He just wanted to put his hands on her body. He was definitely feeling like a horny teenager now. Fuck Sansa. Really fuck her.

Sansa, on the other hand, had spent the day looking rather pleased with herself. Course, she was. She was having a hold of him an she knew it. And yes, he had teased her and had her almost begging for more of his touch but the important thing was that she had not actually begged so in her eyes she was winning this little game. He didn't like that. It needed to change.

When everyone finally went to bed after dinner, Robb waited for Margaery to went to sleep before he sneaked out of his room and went to Sansa. He needed to get some control over this situation and what better way to do that than go to Sansa and tease her. They were both too stubborn for their own good, if they just gave up on this game they could have so much fun but Sansa wasn't about to do that and because he was just as stubborn as she was he was not going to give up either.

Robb knocked gently on her door and opened it when he heard a soft 'Come in'. He smiled at his sister and the knowing look she was giving him. It was like she was not at all surprised to see him in her room at that time of the night. It actually looked like she was waiting for him, judging by the baby blue short nightdress she had on. Oh, did he want to tear it to pieces and see her milky skin. However, he was going to get under her skin now. Not that he didn't have the upper hand over her earlier in the car when his hand was under her skirt but it wasn't enough. He could tell that she felt like she was winning and he was going to prove her wrong.

"Hey, San. Waiting for me?" Robb asked as he closed the door after himself, leaning against it to run his eyes over her body for a moment. "Wait. Is that....?" he started, looking at her eyes now.

Sansa hummed as she pushed her hair off one of her shoulders and nodded at him. "The nightdress I wore for your birthday. It is indeed." she smirked at him, tilting her head to the side. "It's one of my favorites. Brings back very nice memories." she said, licking her lips as she let her own eyes run over his body.

Robb nodded a bit as he walked toward the bed. He sat on the edge of it by her feet and gently ran his fingers over her legs until he got to her thighs and touched the fabric. "Yeah, I remember. It's a surprise I didn't rip it apart, you know?" he smirked at her.

Sansa hummed and nodded. "You almost did." she smirked. This nightdress was a part of Robb's gift for his birthday. He had come back to celebrate with his family. And when everyone have gone to bed and he was ready to go to sleep himself, Sansa had knocked on his door. She had come in and locked the door after herself and this was when he knew the gift she had given him in front of his family was just for their eyes but it was not the real gift she was offering.

"You were really eager to put your hands on me the moment you saw me with it." Sansa smirked at him, watching him closely. 

Robb hummed and nodded. "I was. You look amazing in it." he said as he moved to sit by her hips now, his fingers still moving over the fabric slowly. "And you seemed eager to have it off you." he smirked at her.

Sansa chuckled. "That I was." she said as she slowly moved on her knees and straddled him. "I did that then, remember?" she asked as she ran her hands over his shoulders.

Robb wrapped one hand around her waist and nodded. "I do. I also remember pulling the straps down your arms." he whispered as he played with one of the straps. So she was doing that again. She wanted to have the upper hand in this, she wanted to get under his skin but once was enough for the day. One of his strongest weapons against her were his words. Sansa adored his voice and his dirty talking, it always had this effect on her and he was about to use that against her.

Sansa hummed as she looked at him. "You pulled them really slowly..." she whispered and smirked a bit when Robb did exactly that slowly pulling first one and then the other strap down her arms and leaving the nightdress fall around her waist, exposing her chest.

Robb smirked as he slowly ran his fingers over one of her nipples. "Your nipples were already hard then as well." he leaned to whisper against her ear, humming quietly when a soft moan left her lips. "And I did spend some time enjoying your beautiful chest." he added before he sucked on her earlobe.

Sansa was losing control of the situation and she knew it. This was supposed to be her teasing Robb, not the only way around. But she knew how to get some control back. She knew exactly what to do to get under Robb's skin. Unfortunately, it looked like he knew exactly what to do to get under her skin as well and that was making the game all that much harder.

"Yeah, but I also remember your surprise..." Sansa said as she grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand over his stomach slowly. "When you found out that I was not wearing any panties." she smirked against his ear as she pushed his hand under the nightdress and let him feel that now she was not wearing any panties as well.

Robb groaned quietly as he grabbed her hips with his other hand. "Pleasantly surprised." he said quietly as he ran his fingers over her slowly. 

Sansa hummed and pulled away a bit to look at him. She had to remember to stay in control. "I know." she said as she used her grip on his wrist to guide two of his fingers inside her. Robb's eyes widened. Why'd she do that? It was driving him crazy, that was for sure, but it surely had the same effect on her. Was she still trying to get under his skin or was she finally giving up?

"What are you doing, San?" he asked quietly when she gently moved his wrist, making his fingers move inside her. She smirked a bit at him before she gasped, arching her back and thrusting against his fingers. 

"You always feel so good, Robbie." she moaned out, rolling her hips gently. It was a sweet torture for her as well and she wanted nothing more than to ride the hell out of him but he had touched her like this earlier and had driven her crazy, now it was his turn to feel this sweet torture. She was determined to make him as hard as she could and for this to happen she had to experience more of this sweet torture but considering how stubborn she was, she didn't care.

Robb groaned quietly and bit on his bottom lip. He knew what she was doing. She was doing all of this on purpose. Sansa knew just how crazy she drove him when she moaned his name when he was fucking her, even if it was his fingers or mouth. There was nothing as arousing for him as her pleasure, the pleasure he was bringing her and now was not different. She was panting and moaning as she was moving around his fingers, her body tightening around his fingers and he wanted to have her so bad.

She wanted to play. So that was what he was going to do. He was not about to let her have the upper hand in this. He grabbed her hips firmly and pulled her closer as he rubbed firmly against her gspot, making her bit hard on her bottom lip in surprise, her hands gripping his shoulders firmly.

Robb pulled his fingers out of her after a moment when he felt her getting close and licked them clean. "You really want to win, huh? If you're ready to torture yourself like that just to get me going." he said, looking at her.

Sansa shrugged as she grabbed her hand and licked on the fingers that were inside her moment ago before she sucked them in her mouth, not taking her eyes off him as she gently bobbed her head.

Robb shook his head, sighing quietly. She was definitely determined to get under his skin. "This little game is ridiculous, you know that, right?" he asked, running his hand through her hair, not taking his eyes off his fingers in her mouth.

Sansa pulled away from his fingers, licking her lips. "Oh, I know. It's driving us both crazy but you can't say that it's not a little bit fun." she smriked at him.

Robb nodded. She was right. As annoying as this whole thing was, it was also very fun and interesting. "I do agree. It's fun but I also won't pretend that I don't want to fuck you right now." he shrugged, running his fingers over her back gently.

Sansa nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, moving a bit to get more comfortable on his lap and humming when she felt him pocking her through his sweats. "Oh, I agree, that's why I took care of myself before you came here." she shugged.

Robb raised an eyebrow at her, tilting his head to the side a bit. "What have you done,San?" he asked, gripping her hips gently and grinding her down against himself, making them both let out a soft moan.

Sansa gave him her best innocent look as she shrugge a bit. "Well I came here after dinner and put this on." she said, gesturing to the nightdress. "But you were taking forever to come over and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about your birthday...How you pushed this nightdress around my waist after I came on your fingers and you pushed me on the bed, got on top of me and fucked me so so good." she said, moaning quietly and gently rolling her hips as she talked. "And then you rolled us over and had me on your lap just like now...." she started, her hands running over his chest.

Robb licked his lips as he grabbed her hips tighter. "And I had you ride me, had you take me all while my mouth was on your chest." he said huskily. "Whisper swee nothings into your ears as I thrusted up firmly in you until you were panting my name and begging me to cum." he said. moving her hips against his. "Adn then I finally touched your clit and you had to kiss me to stop yourself from screaming." he hummed.

Sansa was panting a bit as she grabbed his hair, nodding quickly. "Yeah, exactly. And thinking about this made me so wet, Robbie." she whined. "So I...I had to take care of myself." she whispered, licking her lips.

Robb groaned, thrusting up against her, getting a moan out of her delicious lips. "What did you do, San?" he grumbled.

Sansa whined, rolling her hips a bit. "I used a toy...Closed my eyes and pretended that it's you and I almost screamed your name, Robbie." she groaned as she thrusted down firmly, knowing how good the pressure must be feeling for him.

"Fuck." Robb groaned and grabbed her hips firmly, stopping her from moving. "And just imagine how much better I'd have felt." he whispered before he leaned to kiss her hungrily.

Sansa moaned and gladly kissed him back deeply, her arms pulling him closer, pressing their bodies together. This game was soon going to end and they both knew it because as much fun as it was to tease the other, the want was stronger.

Sansa slowly pulled away and got up, pulling the nightdress over her chest properly. "Go take a cold shower, Robbie." she smirked at him.

Robb got up and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his body. "Oh, no. I'm going to go take a shower but it's not going to be a cold one." he said as he took her hand and put it on his cock. "I'm going to close my eyes and think about your pretty little mouth on me." he smirked at her when she shivered. "And soon enough I'll have you in my arms ready to give up, darling." he whispered and leaned to peck her lips.

"We'll see about that." Sansa murmured and nipped on his bottom lip. "Go jerk yourself off." she smirked at him.

Robb snorted. "Please, as if you won't put your pretty fingers inside you the moment I leave the room." he said and licked his lips.

"Oh, I so will do that." she said, not even trying to deny that this was indeed what she was planning on doing.

Robb groaned, kissed her softly and left the room, trying not to think too much about Sansa touching herself while he did the exact same thing in the shower. They were acting like kids and he knew that but a part of him was having fun, the part that didn't have to take care of himself like some horny teenager. He went to bed determined to end this as soon as possible and have Sansa scream his name at the top of her lungs. Maybe he had to get her alone for this to happen. His family won't really appreciate it. Robb feel asleep, thinking about having Sansa in his arms and he was pretty sure she was thinking about the same thing. Indeed she was.


	6. I'd much rather have someone else take care of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapther that I had a lot of fun writing so I hope you enjoy it!

Robb ran a hand through his hair and sighed quietly. It was the morning after he had gone to Sansa's room and he was still laying in bed, thinking about what could have happened if they weren't playing this game. It was a nice fantasizing about what he could have done to her. Of course, a part of him felt ridiculous. He was past that, wasn't he? Fantasizing about touching her. That was something he did before the two of them started all of this. He'd lay in bed late at night or early in the morning and think about all the things he wanted to do to his little sister but could not exactly because she was his little sister. He was not proud of himself then. He thought that Sansa saw him as nothing more than her older brother and yet there he was most nights, touching himself thinking about her in not so brotherly way. But all that was before he found out that Sansa was so into him. Then he forgot felling guilty and concentrated on feeling good when he was with her. And yes, there were still some nights that he laid awake, touching himself thinking about her but then at least he knew he could have her whenever he wanted as long as they got a moment to themselves. Now, even if said moment came he could not actually do anything to her because of their little game. And did he want to continue last night. He so did. She was gorgeous when satisfied and he wanted nothing more than to bring her to the edge and watch the pleasure on her face as she panted his name. Her voice was music to his ears, as cliché as it may sound and when she was moaning his name it was driving him wild.

He shook his head a bit and closed his eyes as he tried to make his morning hard on go away. He had to get up soon enough and join his family for breakfast. Margaery had done that ten minutes ago but he had said that he'll lay in bed for a little while, check his email and stuff. As if he had anything to check. He just wanted some peace and quiet where he could think about his gorgeous sister. Of course, not something he could say to Margaery or anyone else. Now there he was, laying in bed and actually wondering what to do. He had to take care of his hard on but the question was did he want to take a cold shower and make it go away or actually take care of it.

A soft knock on the door, pulled him away from his thoughts. That was probably his mother, coming to tell him that it was about time to join the others for breakfast so he leaned against the headboard and moved a bit, making sure that his 'problem' was not visible before he cleared his throat and told the person outside to come in.

Imagine his surprise when instead of his mother, his dearest sister came in. She was gorgeous as always, her hair falling down her shoulders, wearing some jeans shorts and a plain white shirt and even when she did not seem to put any effort in her outfits she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Yes, yes, he as cheesy sometimes, he knew that.

"Why are you hiding in your room, Robb?" Sansa chuckled as she leaned against the doorway, giving him a bright smile. Sansa smiling was one of the best things. She was even more beautiful when she smiled, when her eyes lit up and she looked happy. Everything that Robb wanted was to make her happy after all.

"I'm not hiding." Robb said, giving her back a small smile as he relaxed more in his bed. "I'm just enjoying a lazy morning in bed." he shrugged.

Sansa raised an eyebrow as she walked in the room, closing the door after herself. "Well your girlfriend said that you wanted to check your email and such. I didn't know you were so responsible now and all." she teased.

"I've always been responsible." Robb snorted and bit on his bottom lip. Okay, maybe not always. Yes, he was pretty responsible and always thinking about where his actions may lead him. But this always didn't include Sansa and deciding to sleep with her. So maybe sleeping with your sister on a regular basis was not very responsible of him. But other than that, he was responsible enough.

Sansa chuckled as she nodded. "Indeed. At least you were always more responsible than me." she smiled, thinking about all the parties they have gone to at which she had gotten drunk or tipsy and Robb had to take her home. 

"Only because you can get pretty wild when you get some alcohol in you." Robb teased her as he watched her walk to the bed and sit on the edge of it, just like he had done the night before. "Don't tell me that you're here to tease me. It's way too early for that and I have not yet had my cup of coffee, I can't deal with it." he almost groaned, resting his head on the headboard and looking at her.

Sansa laughed softly at his words. "You know I actually really did come to see why you're not downstairs with the others." she shrugged.

Robb watched her for a moment, trying to decide if he believed her words or not. She was a little minx and he won't be surprised if she came there just to tease him but it looked like she was really there just to check on him. So after a moment he nodded. "I just wanted to stay in bed a little longer." he shrugged, stretching his legs and arms. "Didn't get enough sleep last night and all." he added, groaning quietly when he noticed Sansa's gaze shifting from his eyes to his lap, where his morning hard on was now visible through the sheets.

"Really?" Sansa asked, her gaze going back to his face as she licked her lips. "Or you just wanted to take care of that." she smirked a bit, moving to sit closer to his hips.

Robb groaned and closed his eyes. "I haven't decided yet, actually. Maybe I'll take a cold shower." he said.

"Robbie..." Sansa started sweetly, reaching to cup his cheek. "You'll get blue balls if you don't start taking care of yourself." she said, to his surprise she didn't sound teasing, she sounded filled with lust and he stopped to wonder just how much did she want him. Was it as much as he wanted her, was it even more? Sansa could get very needy, something he of course absolutely loved about her. 

"Well I'd much rather have someone else take care of it." Robb said after a moment, raising an eyebrow at her when she grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand down his body, putting it over the sheets on his hard on.

"Well you know, when we decided to...play our little game, as you call it we didn't said anything about doing that." Sansa said, her eyes going back to his lap, her hand still on top of his, moving it gently over his lap.

Robb groaned quietly, looking at their hands before he looked at her. "No teasing that early in the morning, San." he murmured.

Sansa nodded as she leaned closer to him. "I agree." she said before she kissed him hungrily, her other hand going in his hair, pulling him closer and kissing him with all she had. From the way she kissed him he could say that she was just as sex starved as he was.

"So what are you suggesting then?" Robb asked when she pulled away to breath, his lips still inches away from hers. "I jerk off while you stay and watch?" he snorted quietly. And okay, maybe they have done that too. Touching themselves while the other was watching but it always ended up with him being deep inside her and taking her until she screamed his name in pleasure. But this, this was something new. Jerking off, going all the way alone while the other watched. He'd be lying if he said it didn't have a certain charm to it.

Sansa hummed as she pulled her hand away from his and put it on his chest. "Well why not? I cannot touch you because that'll ruin the game but you can touch yourself while I'm here." she said. "As long as my touch doesn't lead you to orgasm the game is on and no rules are broken." she shrugged.

Robb shook his head a bit. "This silly little game." he murmured before he pulled her in another deep kiss, licking inside her mouth eagerly as his hand slowly moved under the sheets and inside his sweats. She had a point. He had nothing to lose in this scenario. He got to finally cum, yes on his hand again but at least this time he wouldn't be in the bathroom, picturing her, she was right there just out of reach. He did need realise and this was the best he could get without giving up, something he was determined not to do. They were both too stubborn for their own goo, nothing new.

Sansa gladly kissed him back, her fingers running over his chest. She felt his hand move and pulled away to see it disappear under the sheets. And oh, did she want that to be her hand but she had started all of this, giving up was not an option. Plus, she had always found it extremely hot when Robb touched himself. Usually it just ended with her pulling his hand away and climbing on his lap but now was the time to try something new, right? New was good and exciting and oh, he was sucking on her neck now and she had to grip his shoulder and bit on her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning. Even the slightest touch, the slightest kiss was enough to make her want him. One thing was for sure, when they finally gave up and actually did something she was going to scream his name.

"This is a torture, San." Robb murmured against her ear and nipped on the earlobe gently.

Sansa shivered and pulled away to look at him. "You should admit that there is a certain fun to it." she said, her eyes traveling down his boy and stopping on the movements under the sheets.

Robb snorted quietly. "Mmm, nothing more fun that you sitting next to me while I jerk off." he said but it was obvious that he was having at least a little fun out of this. Otherwise this would have ended a long time ago. He just had to grab her, pull her on the bed and take her for this to be over but he was having fun as well as she was and that's why they were in this situation.

Sansa smiled a bit as she looked back at him. "You know I like it when you touch yourself. It does things to me." she said, tilting her head to the side as her eyes went back to his lap, humming quietly. "Too bad, I can't touch as well." she sighed, her hand running over Robb's leg.

Robb hummed and thrusted up in his hand a bit. "Too bad that I can't touch you, San." he said huskily, his eyes running down her body.

Sansa noticed that and chuckled softly. "What if I tell you that I'm not wearing any underwear." she smirked at him, laughing softly when she got a groan out of him.

"Really?" he asked, looking at her with raised eyebrow. It won't be the first time for her to do that but it was usually when they were alone and it was just to tease him.

Sansa shrugged. "Okay, maybe I am wearing some but it helps you going, doesn't it?" she smiled innocently at him. "Remember that time we were alone and you were making breakfast..." she started, her eyes boring into his.

Robb groaned quietly and nodded, his hand speeding up its strokes. "Of course I remember. You came downstairs wearing only my shirt, which looks so much better on you than it does on me. You made sure to bend over while you looked for something in the fridge so I could see that you're not wearing any panties." he said, his strokes getting more firm as he remembered the said moment.

Sansa hummed and nodded. "Yeah, and next thing I know I was laying on the counter with you on your knees between my legs." she said, crossing her legs and biting on her lip.

Robb hummed and nodded a bit as he put his hand on her knee. "You came twice on my mouth alone." he smirked, thinking about the look on her face, the surprise when he pushed her on the counter and disappeared between her legs and then the look of pleasure as he did exactly what she liked.

"And then you pushed me against the wall and had your way with me." she almost moaned out, running her hand through her hair and pushing it away from her face before he fingers slowly moved down her body, stopping on her chest. "You burned the pancakes and almost set the house on fire if I remember correctly." she teased.

Robb smirked, nodding a bit as he pushed her legs open. "I did that but I was too focused on you screaming my name to notice that." he said, his fingers moving over her inner thigh slowly, getting a shiver out of her.

"And oh, did you make me scream then." Sansa whispered, glancing on his hand on her thighs. "You always know exactly what to do to me to make me feel so good, Robbie." she hummed, her hand running over her stomach now. It was only fair if Robb was touching himself for her to do the same.

Robb glanced at her hand and licked his lips. "Your turn?" he asked, smiling a bit at her.

Sansa smiled back at him as she pushed her hand under her shorts and hummed. "Well we can at least cum together, can't we?" she asked, letting out a soft moan as she finally touched herself.

Robb let out a quiet growl and leaned to kiss her hungrily, this was the only thing he was allowed to do and he was about to at least enjoy it. "We can totally do that." he whispered against her lips. "Now close your eyes, gorgeous." he said, cupping her cheek with his free hand. Sansa raised an eyebrow at him but did as she was told. This was going to be good. Robb had a way with words and she had to admit that his voice alone did some nice things to her.

"Tell me, San, doesn't my hand feel so much better?" he smirked, his fingers moving along her cheeks, her neck, through her hair as he kept stroking himself firmly with his other hand.

Sansa groaned quietly and nodded as she undid the button of her jeans, giving herself more space to move her hand. "So much better, Robbie. Your fingers inside me feel so much better than mine." she whined as she pushed two fingers inside herself and arched her back. "And your lips, your perfect lips on my skin....Robbie..." she whined.

Robb licked his lips as he watched her. This was getting better and better, having Sansa look so perfect and in pleasure was definitely helping him. "I thought so too." he whispered smugly, getting a snort in response from Sansa.

"As if you don't prefer my hand..Or mouth." she smirked, opening her eyes briefly to look at him. "Or something else." she smirked even wider before she closed her eyes again, moving around to lay down next to him, her side touching his.

Robb hummed as he looked at her, watching her hand move inside her shorts. "You know, right now I want to do is take off your shorts, pull your fingers away from there and put my mouth instead." he groaned.

Sansa moaned, her back arching off the bed as she moved her hand faster. "Yeah? I was thinking about doing something similar to you. I'd suck you off so good, then when you're almost there I'd move and ride the hell out of you, Robbie." she said innocently. Only Sansa could talk that dirty in such an innocent voice.

Robb groaned as he speeded his hand, his eyes moving to Sansa's face. "You're really horny, huh? If you're talking dirty." he smirked at her.

Sansa groaned and nodded, looking right back at him. "You've no idea, Robb. All the things I want you to do to me, the things I want to do to you. Gosh, Robbie. You should totally make me scream your name when this is over." she murmured, thrusting her fingers firmly inside herself.

"Like I've done so many times before." Robb smirked and leaned to kiss her again. Sansa talking like that was doing things to him, she was usually the more quiet of the two. He was the one dirty talking her almost every time. While she was not shy with her moans and screams, she was not really that dirty talking usually and to have her like that the past few days was driving him crazy with want. Well that and how hot she was all the damn time.

"Remember that time we went into the forest...I fucked you on the backseat until you screamed my name." Robb hummed, licking his lips. It was nice to thing about all the places and times they have fucked and how good it was. They had their share of such stories.

Sansa moaned quiety and nodded as she arched her body off the bed. "It was after you had made me cum what..three times?" she groaned. Robb was not only a very passionate lover but he also always made her to satisfy her very very well. Lucky she was, she knew that.

Robb licked his lips, smirking a bit at her. "Well let me count. First you came on my tongue, then I had you on your back, then you rode me. Yeah, that'd be the third time." he smirked at her. "Gosh, San, I miss your taste so much. I can almost taste you on my tongue right now." he groaned quietly. She was delicious, he had told her that enough and he really did feel like he could almost taste her. All he had to do to really have her taste on his mouth was move between her legs right now but no, not yet. The game was not over and he was going to be happy with what he was getting right now.

Sansa moaned and thrusted back on her fingers. "I-I'm getting close, Robbie." she groaned.

"Already?" Robb asked teasingly, which made her want to slap him. How could he be such a tease even when he was jerking himself.

Sansa snorted and looked at him. "Well it's not my fault. The things you're saying....I'm thinking about it now, Robbie. How I rode you so good, your amrs wrapped around me, your mouth on my chest and you were panting my name and then when I came, screaming yours, you pulled me down, sat me fully on you and kissed me like you could never get enough of me as you came. How am I supposed to not get so so horny thinking about it?" she whined needily.

Robb cursed under his breath and leaned to whisper against her lips. "Cum for me, beautiful." he whispered and watched fascinated as Sansa's whole body shook with pleasure, his name a whisper on her lips, repeated over and over. Her eyes falling shut and the look of pure pleasure covering her whole face as she let herself go and what was he supposed to do than the same thing. He gave himself one long, firm stroke and he was feeling the esctasy himself.

He took a shaky breath and looked at her only to see her, pulling her hand out of her shorts and he couldn't stop himself when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her fingers in his mouth. It was the only way to taste her and he was not about to miss it. He smirked when he heard a groan leave her lips at his actions. 

She grabbed his hand and pulled it out from under the sheets, locking eyes with him as she licked his own hand clean, giving him a smirk of her out when he growled quietly.

They had just pulled away from each other and were leaning for a kiss when there was a knock on the door, making them both freeze. 

"Robb, are you finally going to come? Mum said that it's time for breakfast." Arya yelled from the outside. 

"I'm coming, Arya." Robb yelled back. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be right there." he added, looking at Sansa. 

"Fine." Arya replied and her footsteps could be heard walking away from the room.

"Thanks God that she doesn't just walk in." Sansa whispered before she leaned to peck his lips gently. "Well you may want to clean this mess now." she said, glancing at his lap again.

Robb groaned and nodded, covering his face for a moment. "I feel like a teenager again." he murmured and nipped on her bottom lip. "I'll see you downstairs, gorgeous." he smiled at her.

"See you there, handsome." she grinned and pecked his lips one more time before she got up and walked to the door. "Oh, and Robbie, I'm really not wearing any panties." she smirked at him before she left the room.

"Tease." Robb murmured under his breath, a smile appearing on his face. Sansa was such a little minx and he loved her more than anyone else.


	7. You didn't really think  I'd let you do that, did you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Sansa sat down next to Arya and drank her coffee, a small smile on her face. She had finally gotten some satisfaction with Robb and yes, he hasn't touched her but at least he was there and she had seen the look of pleasure on his own face. Now that they both have gotten some relief things could go two ways. One they will calm down a bit and their little game will continue with even more teasing or two, as they both had a reminded of how good it felt to cum with the other there they could simply give up and bang the hell out of each other. Both ways had a certain appeal to her. She smiled at Robb when he came downstairs looking as if nothing had happened. He was good at that, at pretending that they were just brother and sister. And this was actually crucial to everything. After all their parents couldn't find out about them.

She remembered when she was young, way before the things have started between them. She had just started noticing how handsome Robb was but she had ignored that thought, pretending that it was just her noticing someone else who was attractive. Only because he was her brother didn't mean she could not appreciate his looks. She had fooled herself like that for a while but then, at some point, she had to admit to herself that none of these were sisterly thoughts. The way she looked at his chest when he was walking around without a shirt around the pool was not a way a sister would look at her brother. The way she glanced at his pants sometimes and wondered exactly what was under them was not a sisterly thing either. But still she never thought that anything will ever come out of this. She imagined being with him, having him like her back but that was it. She never thought that Robb will notice her like that. He loved her a lot, she knew that and he was always there for her but as a brother and she had never expected anything else from him. Of course that was until she found that Robb had some very not brotherly feelings when it came to her.

Sneaking around with him had become ordinary and she'd be lying if she said that it wasn't fun. Stealing kisses and touches when they were alone was definitely a thrill. Yes, a lot of times she wished they could be together wherever they wanted, she wished they could tell people that they were together but she was going to get whatever she could. She have had other boyfriends but none have made her feel the way Robb did. And this was not only in bed, it was in general. Robb knew not only how to make her scream from pleasure, he knew how to make her happy. 

She smiled to herself at the memories before she looked at her mother when she asked her something. She tried to stay focused on the conversation at hand and not get jealous of Margaery's hand on top of Robb's on the table. She was the one who had just gotten out of Robb's bed after making him cum, she had no reason to be jealous and she knew that. She knew very well why Robb was doing all of this but that didn't exactly help her with being jealous. She just didn't like other girls being all over Robb. She was not stupid. He was gorgeous, smart, funny and kind - he was a catch. And even if she knew that Margaery and him were just friends it still didn't make her feel any less jealous when she saw the girl being close to him. Of course, the part of her that was actually thinking knew that Robb was not interested in Margaery but again that didn't exactly make her jealousy go away. 

The whole family went out to lunch and then some of them went back at the house, others went to wherever they had things to do. Sansa wasn't really paying a lot of attention since she was getting more and more annoyed with how close Margaery was to Robb. Of course, she tried to hide her annoyance and she was pretty sure everyone were fooled by it. Well everyone expect Robb. She knew he knew her too well. However, they didn't get any alone time together so they could not really talk about it. And she knew what he was going to tell her anyways. They have had this conversation already after all. He was going to tell her that this was all just a farce, that nothing was going on between him and Margaery and that he was interested only in Sansa. And she already knew that but again, that didn't exactly made her less jealous. The heart and the brain weren't on the same page here.

They were all having dinner in the dining room when Robb's phone rang. He got up, excusing himself as he went to the other room to talk and this was the perfect opportunity to see him alone. She was buzzing with desire to mark him as hers. It was funny how many times she had playfully accused him of being too possessive when she, herself, obviously was just as possessive as he was. If not more. She murmured something about going to the bathroom before she got up and walked out of the room. As always no one really paid them any attention, to everyone they were siblings and nothing more.

Sansa went to the office they had in the house to find Robb leaning against the desk, talking to someone on the phone. She walked to him, giving him a small smile when he smiled at her and reached to run his hand through her hair softly. She knew that he had sensed her annoyance and was trying to make her feel better but she was too far gone to find enough comfort in this. She wanted to prove her point that he was hers. She couldn't exactly do that since they were not having sex but there were still things she could do to show him. 

She smiled at him as she put her hand on his chest and slowly moved it down his body, getting an raised eyebrow in response as he kept talking on the phone, explaining something. She didn't care what he was saying or to whom, all she wanted was him and she was going to get what she could out of him. She really was just as possessive as he was. She remembered seeing this look in his eyes when she had brought home her boyfriend, the look of possession, the look that said you're mine. Sansa was sure she was having the same look in her eyes because she saw him biting his bottom lip and shaking his head a bit as her hand stopped on his belt. The girl smirked at him as she undid his belt and then palmed him over his jeans. She hummed as she could feel he was already half hard. 

Sansa leaned to peck his lips, a part of her getting annoyed with how in control he still was. Her hand was gently rubbing him and yet he was still talking perfectly fine on the phone, yes his eyes gave away that he wanted her but his voice was as calm as ever. She was about to change that. Yes, yes, sometimes she could act a bit childish she admitted that but she didn't care. Sansa moved on her knees and quickly undid his jeans. She didn't even bother with pushing them too far down, she just moved them and his boxers enough to get him out and leaned to lick on the head softly as she looked up at him.

The look on his face almost got a moan out of her. He was looking down at her, his eyes blown wide with lust, his hand gripping tightly the phone and he looked as if it took everything in him not to pull her up and fuck her right there and then. Just the thought of that made her shiver and she wrapped her lips around him and sucked him, humming as she felt him getting fully hard and she looked up at him again, letting out a small moan, knowing what the vibrations of it would do to him. She was glad to hear that his voice was not as calm as before and he quickly ended the call, slamming his phone down on the desk before he grabbed the edge of it. 

"What the hell are you doing, San?" he groaned, not taking his eyes off hers, moaning quietly when she just sucked more of him before she pulled away and licked the head softly.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm sucking you off." Sansa smirked up at him, her hand lazily stroking him as she leaned to lick his balls teasingly soft. 

Robb groaned and ran his hand through her hair. "San, I'm pretty sure you're not planning on finishing this so you better stop now before I return the favor." he said firmly, his voice sending another shiver down her spine. She couldn't tell if this was supposed to make her stop or get her going with ever more excitement but it definitely did the second. She wrapped her lips around him again and sucked hungrily for a moment.

Of course, Robb was not about to let her have all the fun. He knew that she was not about to let him cum because of their game. He was pretty sure that the game included them not getting each other off with their mouths. So she was planning on getting him hard like that and then leaving. He was not about to have any of this. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up quickly. Before she could say anything he spun them around and pushed her on the desk.

Sansa laid down, looking up at him with wide eyes, already panting quietly. This was about to get interesting. Robb leaned after her and kissed her hungrily, his body pressed against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, moaning in his mouth as she felt him pressed against her. One of Robb's hands moved to her hips and grabbed it tightly, pulling her up, closer to himself as he rolled his hips and she wondered if maybe this was the end. Was he going to give in? He moved to kiss on her neck as he moved against her, her dress had rolled up her thighs and now the only barrier between them were her panties, she could feel him hot and firm against her, she could also feel herself getting soaked but she didn't care.

Robb sucked on her pulse point before he nipped it gently, his hips moving gently against hers and she was almost sure that this was the end of the game. It had to be, soon enough he was going to push her panties aside and take her. She closed her eyes, her mind drifting back to the time they had actually done it on the desk. They were alone in the house and they had somehow ended up alone there. Robb had pushed her on the desk again and as she laid on her back he had ate her out before he had moved them around. She was on her front then, bent over the desk as Robb had taken her, his hips slamming in hers and getting loud moans our of her. Once she had finished, panting his name he had pulled out of her and moved to sit on the chair next to the desk, asking her to join him. And as always she could not tell him no, so she had moved with him and rode him fast and hard until they had both reached their realise.

Thinking about that was not helping with her excitement. She wanted him more than ever and she gasped as he pulled away and moved between her legs. Before she could even open her mouth to say something, he pulled off her panties and his mouth was on her, licking and sucking and oh, have she missed him. She reached to grab on his hair, to keep him in place as she arched her body closer to him. He was fantastic with his mouth and he knew that. He knew exactly what he was doing, knew exactly what to do to push her buttons, to bring her to the edge in no time and that was exactly what he had done.

She could feel herself getting close, so so close, his mouth licking and sucking on her clit as two of his fingers moved inside her now, slowly and gently brushing against her gspot every now and then and Sansa almost wanted to scream from the pleasure he was bringing her. She needed just a little more and she was about to finish, his name already on her lips, her body moving back to meet him. She felt herself getting closer and she bit on her bottom lip, now was not the time to scream his name and she knew it. So close, so close and then....

"Fucking fuck, Robb!" Sansa murmured as she looked down at him. He was now standing between her legs, zipping his pants, a smirk on her lips.

"You didn't really think I'd let you do that, did you?" Robb smirked. The bastard had pulled away from her just before she had finished. He had brought her to the edge and had then pulled away. "I have not yet given up, San. Have you? Because if you want to give up, I'll go right back to what I was doing and make sure that this time you finish." he smirked at her, his fingers moving lazily over her inner thigh.

"Bastard." Sansa murmured as she sat up. So that was the plan all along. Well she couldn't exactly be mad at him as she was planning on doing the exact same thing to him. They often thought so alike.

Robb chuckled as he looked at her. "Oh, but San, did you plan on making me cum?" he asked, raising an eyebrow "Because I'm pretty sure you had the same idea in mind. I just did the same thing to you." he said as he leaned to peck her lips.

Sansa grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him hungrily and groaning as she tasted herself on his tongue. She moved them then, pushing him on the chair and went after him to straddle him. "You're still a bastard. Leaving me like that. Do you have any idea how wet I am?" she murmured against his lips, her hips moving against him, annoyed that he had pulled his jeans back on and she couldn't feel him bare against her.

"And do you have any idea how hard I am, San? At least you can hide your little problem. How am I supposed to hide mine and go back to dinner?" Robb murmured as he put his hands on her hips, grabbing them and stopping her from moving.

"I do actually. I can feel you." she leaned to whisper in his ear as her hands moved to his wrist. She sucked on his earlobe as she took his hands and pulled them towards her ass. "Your hands were here when we were last sitting on this chair." she smirked and gasped when he squeezed her ass and pushed her hips down against his.

"And I was also in you." he whispered against her ear before he moved to kiss her passionately. She couldn't wait for dinner to be over so she could go to her room and do some things thinking about her dear Robb.

"That you were." Sansa gasped against his lips, her hands on his shoulders. "And you felt so good, Robbie." she hummed, smiling when his tongue ran over her upper lip. "It was lots of fun." she added quietly.

Robb shook his head. "You'll be the death of me." he murmured.

"Said the person that was between my legs only a minute ago." Sansa snorted, her hand running through his hair as she placed soft kisses on his jaw.

"You started it. I was on the phone San and you got on your knees. What was I supposed to do?" Robb sighed as he rested his head on the chair, letting her kiss his jaw as he didn’t move his hands from her ass, now was the time to touch her.

"Actually in my head I was going to bring you to the edge before I pulled away, kissed you and went back to the other." Sansa grinned at him as she pulled away a bit to look at him. "Instead you had to do what you did and get me so horny." she murmured, her thumb moving over his bottom lip. "You know how much I love that mouth of yours." she whispered.

"And you know that every time you get on your knees, I return the favor so you should not have been surprised that I got on my knees for you, darling." Robb smirked at her and nipped her thumb gently before he leaned to kiss her softly. "And as fun as this was, we should go back to the other before they start wondering where we went." he said and slapped her ass gently before he moved his hands away from her.

Sansa groaned and nodded. "I know, I know." she said and leaned to peck his lips one more time before she got up and fixed her hair. "How do I look?" she asked as she leaned to pick up her panties just as Robb did the same.

He got up from the chair, Sansa's panties in his hand. "Bad girls don't wear underwear, right?" he teased before he gave her the panties and smiled at her. "You look almost properly sexed." he said teasingly.

Sansa raised an eyebrow at him, shaking her head a bit. "Oh, yeah, you're right." she said as she got the panties. She took a step toward him and pushed them in the pocket of his jeans. "Bad girl don't wear underwear." she whispered against his lips and licked her own, small smirk dancing on her lips.

Robb groaned at that and glanced at his pocket. "Are you really about to have dinner with our family with no underwear on?" he asked as he watched her push her dress down her thighs.

Sansa shrugged as she fixed his hair a bit, it was obvious that someone had run their fingers through it and that was not something their family had to see. "Well you'll be the only one to know that, Robbie so..Where's the harm?" she smirked at him.

"The harm would be the hard on I'm about to have throughout the whole dinner." Robb murmured but otherwise did nothing. If Sansa wanted him to have her panties in his pocket so be it, he was not about to protest.

Sansa grinned and pecked his lips one last time. "Oh, don't get me excited again, Robb I'm not wearing any panties, I can't get too wet." she smirked at him before she walked toward the door.

"You'll really be the death of me." Robb murmured and licked his lips as he watched her walk out of the room. He waited another minute, doing his best to calm himself down before he went back to dinner. He wasn't about to walk in the family dinner with a hard on so he thought about some things that were sure to make his boner go away and when he had calmed down enough he went back to his family.

They were talking and laughing and it felt like no one had noticed them being gone for that long. He sat down next to Margaery who smiled at him before she went back to the conversation she was having with Arya and his mother. That was the good side of being with your own sister, no one thought anything when you both took forever for something as simple as talking to the phone or going to the bathroom. He smiled a bit at Sansa and raised his glass in cheers manner, taking a sip of it when she did the same. She licked her lips and went back to eating as if nothing have had happened and he could not stop thinking about he panties in his pocket and the fact that right now she was wearing none. The night was going to be a long one.


End file.
